


Precious Gem

by Jubilee44



Series: Philidosia October Challenge [25]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BirthStones, Eliza is the ultimate grandmother, F/M, Motherhood, Surprise pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilee44/pseuds/Jubilee44
Summary: Theo and Philip were not expecting to have a baby within the first year of dating. But here they are. Eliza sits down with Theo before she delivers the baby and gives her a gift.





	Precious Gem

**Author's Note:**

> 25\. Opals

  1. Opal



 

            Beth Hamilton was born October 20th. She was a surprise especially since Philip and Theo had only been dating for a year when they found out about their little Halloween gift.

            Theo sat in the hospital bed still trying to prepare her self to become a mother. She was just a few hours away though and she was still freaking out. She did everything she could to regulate her breathing and try to tell herself it would be okay. But she wasn’t sure that it would be. The baby wasn’t planned at all. Of course, Theo knew she would love him or her but she felt horrible. What if she wasn’t the best mother for this child?

            Theo’s worries were interrupted as Eliza walked in. She had been Theo’s adopted mother for the past eight months. She thought for a while she could survive without her mother in her life. Of course, she missed Theodosia, but she felt like she needed to be strong like her mother wanted her to be. Once she found out about the pregnancy, Theo missed her mother more than she had ever in the last few years.

            But, Eliza had really stepped up to the plate. After Aaron and Alexander stated their reluctant acceptance of the baby, everything seemed fairly normal. Theo and Philip were still getting to know each other, really. But they loved each other. Over the months, they just got closer. And Eliza did everything she could to help Theo. She went shopping with her and Philip for the baby, she gave her tips for different things, and helped talk her through her doubts. Sometimes Theo didn’t even tell Philip about her anxieties, but she did tell Eliza.

            “Hi, sweetheart.” Eliza smiled and sat down next to the hospital bed. “How are the contractions?”

            “Alright, they’re not very painful, just weird.” Theo shrugged and accepted the water Eliza gave her. “They’re ten minutes apart.”

            “It’s getting close.” Eliza touched her hand. “Are you excited?”

            Theo nodded but bit her lip. “Did Philip go get food?” She asked and glanced at the door. She wanted to talk to Eliza but she didn’t want Philip coming in and hearing how panicked she was.

            “He went downstairs with Angie.” Eliza nodded. “Is everything okay?”

            “I’m…really scared,” Theo admitted. She had been feigning calm excitement ever since her water broke that morning but she felt too exhausted to keep it up. She was starting to break.

            “Oh, it’s okay.” Eliza soothed gently. “Every single pregnancy I was nervous.” She told her.

            “Really?” Theo smiled slightly.

            “Yep, even Liza’s.” She nodded. “I was afraid something would happen or I wouldn’t be able to be a good mother to her.”

            “But you had six other kids. You had to know you were a good mother.” Theo couldn’t understand.

            “I know it was irrational. And it’s the same thing you’re thinking now.” She smiled soothingly. “You and Philip are more than prepared for this baby. I know it was a surprise and it caught you off guard, but you two are ready.” She insisted. “I promise that when you finally hold him or her you’ll instantly know.”

            Theo felt like she could finally breathe evenly. Eliza could always calm her down. “Thank you.”

            “Of course.” Eliza rubbed her shoulder. “I wanted Philip to be here but he can see it later. I got you a gift.” She handed Theo a small box.

            “Eliza…no you’ve done more than enough for us.” Theo protested.

            “I insist. I’m a grandmother, I’m allowed to spoil my children and grandchildren.”

            Theo smiled and opened the present. Inside the jewelry box was a charm bracelet with a beautiful opal attached. “It’s gorgeous.” She took the bracelet out to look at the opal.

            “It’s October’s birthstone. And I know it’s too early, but if you and Philip decide to have more children, you can add their birthstones later on.” Eliza explained.

            Theo laughed softly and leaned over to hug her future mother-in-law. “Thank you.” She said gratefully.

            “You’re welcome, sweetheart.”


End file.
